The Eternal Dragon Rises
ふたたび |Rōmaji title = Shenron Futatabi |Literal title = Once Again, Shenlong |Series = DB |Number = 78 |Manga = Reenter the Dragon *Go, Goku, Go! |Saga = Fortuneteller Baba Saga |Airdate = September 9, 1987 |English Airdate = November 27, 2002 |Previous = Pilaf's Tactics |Next = Terror and Plague }} ふたたび|''Shenron Futatabi''|lit. "Once Again, Shenlong"}} is the tenth episode of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga and the seventy-eighth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on September 9, 1987. Its original American airdate was November 27, 2002. Summary Goku flies back to Fortuneteller Baba's Palace having now received the final Dragon Ball from Emperor Pilaf and takes Upa, who is holding on to the other six Dragon Balls, to the Sacred Land of Korin so that his father can finally be revived. Yamcha wants to train with Master Roshi, who does not feel up to it, but Bulma changes his mind when she suggests that she will come by every now and then wearing a new bikini. At the site of Bora's burial, Goku summons the eternal dragon Shenron and urges Upa to make his wish though he is unnerved by the sight of the imposing dragon. Eventually with a pluck of his courage, Upa wishes for his father to be resurrected. The dragon grants the wish and Bora rises from his grave. Upa delightfully embraces his father and the dragon vanishes into the seven balls. Before they can scatter, Goku jumps up and grabs the four star ball, that had already turned to stone. Goku bids Bora and Upa farewell and heads back to Baba's palace. Goku tells everyone that the wish was successful and Upa's father was revived. Having now collected his grandfathers Dragon Ball he says that he will no longer search for the Dragon Balls and plans to start training for the next World Tournament. Roshi however says that he has nothing more to teach Goku, and that he would be better off training on his own and experiencing the world for himself. Master Roshi tells Goku that he will get more training by walking instead of riding on the Flying Nimbus, so Goku obeys and starts his journey across the globe while Yamcha and Krillin head off to Kame House, for another round of training while Bulma trails behind them complaining. Major Events *Yamcha becomes Master Roshi's student. *Bora is restored to life by Shenron. *Goku sets off on a journey around the world to train himself for the next World Tournament in three years time. Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Krillin *Master Roshi *Yamcha *Puar *Upa *Bora *Fortuneteller Baba *Shenron Locations *Sacred Land of Korin **Korin Tower *Fortuneteller Baba's Palace Objects *Power Pole *Crystal Ball *Flying Nimbus *Dragon Ball Differences from the Manga *In the manga, when Goku returns to Baba's Palace, Yamcha explains to him that while he was away he talked with Roshi and has now been accepted as his student. This conversation was only shown in the anime. *Goku's journey with Upa to the Sacred Land of Korin is extended in the anime with them bouncing on lily pads, going under waterfalls and flying through the clouds. *In the anime, initially Upa is shown to be too scared to ask Shenron for the wish, causing Goku to almost ask in his place before Upa plucks up his courage and finally asks. In the manga, Upa was nervous but made the wish almost immediately. Trivia *The wish later brought forth Haze Shenron in Dragon Ball GT. *In the English dub, Bora thanks Goku for all his help saying he is a "gift from the stars." Ironically, this would be later proven true as Goku is later revealed to be an alien from the Saiyan race. In the Japanese version, Bora refers to Goku as a "child of the gods", whereas Goku would ultimately gain such divinity upon achieving his Super Saiyan God form. *As Goku and Upa make their way to Korin Tower, the song "The Blue Travelers" can be heard. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 78 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 78 (BD) pt-br:O Reaparecimento do Deus Dragão fr:Dragon Ball épisode 078 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fortuneteller Baba Saga Category:Wishes that spawned a Shadow Dragon